


Тот, другой

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selfcest, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Иногда бывает интересно встретить себя-из-Прошлого. Или из Будущего.
Relationships: younger!Abernathy/older!Abernathy





	Тот, другой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

Провернуть это ему хотелось еще давно. Первый раз — когда он сидел, прижавшись щекой к мокрому стеклу и ошалело смотрел с гигантской высоты сначала на чернильную гладь Гудзона, затем на ночные огни, едва угадывающиеся темные леса и, наконец, горы, совсем не похожие на те, что ему доводилось видеть... «Знал бы я еще месяц назад!» Как чувствует себя рыбина, выхваченная из воды скопой или иной хищной птицей, и летящая в ее когтях над местом своего прежнего обитания? Вот он и был тогда такой рыбой, да и выражение лица наверняка не слишком отличалось. Правда, рыбку подняли к солнцу с вполне определенной целью, но он надеялся, что в его случае все закончится не так банально. Да и, в конце концов, разве оно того не стоит — напоследок посмотреть на мир с высоты? Даже — особенно — если ты просто глупый окунь или какая-нибудь там легкомысленная треска.  
Позже появилась привычка вместо «я» мысленно говорить: «он». «Знал бы он!» Тот, о котором поначалу вспоминать не очень-то и хотелось, потому что с каждым новым днем, с каждым выполненным заданием, с каждым новым выученным боевым заклинанием «он» — тот, далекий — казался все более жалким. Как можно было столько лет просто... жить? И ничего не делать, не пытаться ничего изменить? И главное, быть вполне довольным своим положением. Омерзительно. Но если ты болтаешься где-то на глубине, неудивительно, что до тебя едва доходят солнечные лучи. А у тех, кто укрылся на самом дне, вообще нет глаз: они им просто не нужны. Конечно, его прежнему месту в МАКУСА многие бы позавидовали. И завидовали, да. Всегда находился кто-то, кто хлопал его по плечу, поздравлял с «такой удачей» и шутливо, но с явственными нотками зависти предупреждал: цени, не испорть ничего, держись за эту должность... Он — тот смешной и глупый он — держался изо всех сил. Цеплялся даже, пожалуй. И это бросалось в глаза. Над ним посмеивались — он об этом знал. Положение немного спасало то, что молодым многое простительно. Особенно молодым и целеустремленным.  
Каждое утро понедельника он повторял себе, как крупно ему повезло. Каждое утро пятницы, когда он завязывал галстук, ему хотелось затянуть его как можно туже.  
И вот этот «он» однажды пришел на работу, открыл кабинет, спугнув бумажных крыс, спокойно проработал до шести часов, а потом внезапно перестал существовать. Сделался кем-то другим. Что характерно, даже внешне, а это, пожалуй, двойная нагрузка на сознание человека, привыкшего к тому, что все идет своим чередом, и его жизнь расписана и предопределена.  
Но все, что было до — все еще было стыдно, заурядно, вульгарно, мелко... Словарь синонимов ему в помощь.  
Иногда хотелось вернуться лет на пять назад и отвесить ему — себе — хорошего пинка. Встряхнуть. Показать, насколько он жалок со всеми своими одинаковыми костюмами, одинаковыми галстуками, одинаковыми днями и мыслями. «Где бы, что бы, как бы, а вдруг? А вдруг нет?»  
Он даже не выдержал однажды и признался в своем стыде, в своей досаде не кому-то, а Куини Голдштейн. Ему казалось, уж кто-кто, а она должна понять. Куини, не церемонясь, сказала, что прекрасно все это знала уже давно. Ну разумеется. Но потом сжалилась и добавила: главное не то, что он так долго не мог решиться на что-то действительно важное, а то, что в итоге он это сделал. А некоторые только под старость понимают, что не было в их жизни ничего стоящего. Абернети передернуло.  
Но с тех пор он начал испытывать к своему прошлому Я не только брезгливость. Он настолько изменился, что начал постепенно забывать, каким он был. Колдографий не осталось: не прихватил как-то в спешке, шутил он. На те, что периодически попадались ему с сопроводительной надписью «разыскивается», он смотрел, недоуменно моргая, потому что не сразу понимал, что это за типчик с испуганными глазами и видом нашкодившего мальчишки.  
Может быть, стоило вообще забыть все, что было «до»? Есть же и нужные заклинания, и, наверняка, подходящие зелья. «Огневиски тебе в помощь», шутил Геллерт. Но потом, посерьезнев, добавил: «Никогда не стоит забывать то, кем ты был. Твое прошлое не даст тебе возможности совершить ошибку».  
В этом был резон.  
Абернети впервые ощущал себя своим — среди тех, у кого тоже ничего не осталось. Никто из них, казалось, не сожалел о прошлом. Но не любил о нем вспоминать, во всяком случае, вслух. Задавать вопросы считалось дурным тоном. Все они существовали будто вне своего прошлого. Здесь и сейчас — когда надо было действовать. И в будущем — большую часть времени. В том будущем, гарантией наступления которого они себя чувствовали.  
Абернети знал только, как жила раньше Куини. Но чем она жила? Ведь и тогда, три года назад, видя ее почти ежедневно, он ровным счетом ничего о ней не знал.  
Остальные же будто были здесь всегда.  
Да, он был своим, он был не один, но что-то теперь мешало ему заснуть, несмотря на перенасыщенные событиями дни, на усталость, на чувство выполненного долга.  
Мысли неизменно какими-то извилистыми путями возвращались в похожую на гостиничный номер безликую квартирку. Ну хоть не в рабочий кабинет — и на том спасибо. Этой квартирки, конечно, уже не существовало — в том же виде. И жил там кто-то другой. Может, кто-то из авроров. Хотя нет, они могли позволить себе жилье и получше. Ну, тогда, наверное, какой-нибудь мелкий начальник. Такой же, как он. Возможно, недоумевающий, чего это его предшественнику не хватало. Возможно, желающий каждое утро повеситься на галстуке.  
Но он видел свое жилище именно таким, каким оно было в тот день, когда он — как обычно — заправил постель, вымыл чашку из-под кофе и застыл на пороге: брать что-то с собой или нет? Что-то личное. Колдографии? Но куда он их спрячет, кому доверит?  
Он был одинок. В чем-то это только помогало.  
И он оставил все, как есть.  
Закрывая глаза, Абернети видел себя: со спины, в кожаном плаще, с набриолиненными волосами. Лица не видел никогда.

Геллерт сначала отреагировал так, что Абернети сразу пожалел о своей просьбе.  
— А кто мне даст гарантию, что вы не пожелаете там остаться?  
Остаться?  
У Абернети в глазах, наверное, мелькнул такой неподдельный ужас вперемешку с недоумением, что Геллерт сжалился.  
— Я не понимаю ваше желание, но уважаю его. Тем более, вы все равно не сможете натворить ничего непоправимого.  
— Понятно.  
— Это вам не маховик времени. Вы даже и присутствовать там будете не полностью.  
— Как это?  
— Всей вашей магии хватит только на «Обливиэйт». А если вы решите по какой-либо неясной причине не использовать его, о возвращении и думать забудьте. Там и останетесь. Но есть небольшой побочный эффект: вы погибнете в течение суток.  
— За сутки многое можно сделать. А вдруг я, ну не знаю, начну бегать по Нью-Йорку и рассказывать всем про магию и ведьм, вместе с теми сумасшедшими из церкви? Примкну к ним? Они ведь еще будут живы. Или... Отправлюсь прямо в МАКУСА и сдам себя!  
Геллерт усмехнулся.  
— После чего вас отправят на медицинское освидетельствование и допрос, за это время вы-служащий явитесь на работу как ни в чем не бывало и расскажете о каком-то безумце, напившемся оборотного зелья с волосом из вашей щетки для волос. Когда эти тугодумы наконец к вам направятся с привычным «Ревелио», оно окажется совершенно бесполезно: во-первых, вы никем не притворяетесь. Во-вторых, скорее всего, вы уже будете мертвы. Сутки, вы помните? И тогда у вас-служащего, вскоре, конечно, возникнут проблемы, несовместимые с жизнью. Да и у всей МАКУСА — главным образом, бюрократического характера, — Геллерт откровенно забавлялся, глядя на ошарашенного Абернети. — Куда девать два одинаковых трупа? Как это все оформить? Отчетность превыше всего, вы же понимаете.  
Абернети растерянно улыбался.  
— Но я знаю, что это вы не всерьез, Абернети. Просто вы очень дотошный и предусмотрительный. Я бы советовал вам провести наедине с собой — в буквальном смысле — не более пары часов.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это затягивает. Таких, как вы. И некоторых любителей заглядывать в зеркала... Потому что по возвращении вам и так будет нелегко. Физически, морально. Можете не выдержать, сломаетесь. Помните, я говорил, что не стоит забывать о своем прошлом? Но не стоит и быть слишком навязчивым. Будьте милосердны к себе. Вы-служащий после обливиэйта пойдете на работу таким же самоуверенным болваном (не обижайтесь), а вы сегодняшний так просто не отделаетесь. Ваша душа вам еще пригодится, поверьте.  
Абернети задумался. Что ж, пары часов ему наверняка хватит. Он и не представлял, что именно хочет сказать. И услышать. Надеялся, что нужные слова придут сами.  
— Да. Идет. Что я должен сделать? Произнести какое-то заклинание? Выпить какое-то зелье?  
— Не надо ничего пить. Вы там сами себя наверняка угостите огневиски. Просто выберите дату: день, в который вы хотите вернуться. И время.  
И Абернети назвал день своего рождения — три года назад. Семь часов вечера.

...Он думал, что застанет себя дома, как обычно, возможно, читающим, возможно, спящим. Совершенно забыл, что в тот год его день рождения пришелся на выходной; и вот он стоит в пустой квартире и чувствует одновременно облегчение и досаду. Хорошо, что не свалился на себя-прошлого вот так сразу (кстати, а если бы у того стало плохо с сердцем? Отразилось бы это на его будущем?), но обидно, что теперь придется ждать неизвестно, сколько. Кажется, тогда он ходил в бар. Праздновал. Точнее, пытался праздновать, как и полагается. Пригласил коллег: и подчиненных, и кое-кого из начальства. Пусть не считают его высокомерным — он тоже может быть простым, открытым парнем. Иногда.  
Абернети огляделся. На кровати валялись костюмы, которые он в спешке не убрал в шкаф. Помнится, он выбирал что-то менее... формальное. Это было трудно. Кажется, выбрал темно-синий в тонкую серебристую полоску. Он машинально собрал, сложил и повесил костюмы в шкаф. Это ведь ни на что не повлияет, не так ли?  
Он просто делает возвращение чуть более приятным.  
О, теперь он вспомнил, каким оно будет... Налить себе заранее огневиски? Себе — и себе. Ему — тому, прошлому — точно пригодится.  
Он сел в кресло и начал разглядывать книжные полки. Все это он уже читал. А тот — еще нет. Может, стоило принести подарок? Новенькую книгу. Про Темные искусства! Себе, на юбилей. Двадцать пять лет, все-таки.  
Он посмотрел на часы. Пятнадцать минут восьмого. Если у тебя праздник, в баре можно кутить и до утра. Даже если на следующее утро тебе на работу. Но теперь он прекрасно знал, что скоро входная дверь откроется. Тот праздник был коротким.  
Он заметил, что руки на подлокотниках подрагивают от нетерпения.  
Как он на себя отреагирует?

И вот дверь открылась.  
На пороге послышалась возня: кто-то (ну, действительно, кто бы это мог быть, а?) уронил шляпу и задел вешалку, пытаясь повесить пальто. Он надрался? Такого не было со старших курсов Ильверморни.

Абернети нервно сглотнул. Сейчас.

Самое смешное, что его не заметили. Он-прошлый медленно вошел в комнату и, не глядя по сторонам, тяжело опустился на кровать (завалился бы прямо на все свои отглаженные костюмы, если бы не аккуратность Абернети-будущего). Вздохнул, положил руки под голову и закрыл глаза.  
Он сам себя не заметил. И это было символично.

Потому что... В тот день он ожидал человек тридцать, как минимум. Ладно, двадцать. Он пригласил весь отдел и еще парочку соседних.  
К концу второго часа ожидания пришел пожилой аврор и тяжело рухнул рядом за стойкой. Заказал себе огневиски, конечно же. Абернети не помнил, приглашал его или нет. Судя по тому, что аврор едва удостоил его взглядом и сразу уткнулся в свой стакан, все-таки нет, он тут по своим делам, с каким-то клерком никак не связанным. Абернети, хихикая от веселящей воды, старался одновременно быстро вытирать слезы, и наверное, это смотрелось комично. Аврор воззрился на него и брезгливо спросил:  
— Делать-то тебе особо и нечего, да? Торчишь тут весь день, а? А мы и в выходные работаем.  
Он приблизил к Абернети багровое лицо, приподнял кустистые брови и заплетающимся языком проговорил:  
— Я на задании, понял?..

Абернети тогда еще немного посидел, уткнувшись в барную стойку стеклянным взглядом, икая и хихикая, как школьник, дорвавшийся до сливочного пива, а потом собрался с духом, сполз с высокого барного стула и ретировался домой. Его праздник закончился.

...Сейчас он сидел в своем знакомом и привычном кресле, в котором были прочитаны и перечитаны сотни книг, и молча смотрел на того, кто неподвижно лежал на кровати — в мятом костюме, съехавшем набок галстуке и с перекошенным в трагической гримасе, не слишком привлекательным сейчас лицом.  
Он сказал себе: подумаешь, драма.  
Он сказал себе: тебе же не десять лет, а они — не твои друзья детства.  
Чего ты, собственно, ждал?  
С кровати донесся придушенный всхлип. О Мерлин... Нет чтобы вернуться в какой-то другой, обычный день. Зачем он выбрал эту дату? Что-то ведь им двигало.  
Чтобы в полной мере ощутить презрение, отвращение к себе-прошлому? Вдоволь насмотреться на свою слабость? Напомнить себе, каким он никогда не должен быть?  
Абернети снова подумал, что стоило просто оставить какой-нибудь подарок и уйти. Пусть бы он подумал, проснувшись, что кто-то о нем все же вспомнил. А еще можно было бы написать письмо. Письмо из будущего — знакомым почерком, без какой-либо конкретики о тех делах и переменах, что ждут его, но определенно вдохновляющее. Письмо, которое ему — тому Абернети захотелось бы перечитывать снова и снова.  
Нет.  
Это все та же трусость. Компромисс.  
В любом случае, день Абернети-клерка непоправимо испорчен, и что толку от того, что наутро он найдет письмо неизвестно от кого. Если бы хоть от Эдит — его тогдашней безответной влюбленности. Но, как он уже знал, с Эдит ничего не выйдет. А так он может решить, что сам настрочил его в каком-то помутнении рассудка (и под воздействием огневиски).  
Абернети вздохнул, поднялся с кресла, и нарочито громко, чеканя шаг, подошел к кровати. Лежащее на ней — теперь ничком — тело едва заметно шевельнулось. Не спит. Наверное, думает, что послышалось.  
Абернети откашлялся. Вот сейчас это произойдет...  
Праздничный Абернети вскочил, и уставился на него мутными глазами, опухшими от слез. Парень, да ты не ревел так с тех пор, как на первом курсе тебя перед весенним балом бросила твоя подружка!  
Надо что-то сказать. Тот, другой, похоже еще долго будет таращиться на него с таким видом, что кто угодно бы рассмеялся.  
— Завтра ты будешь делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Пара человек спросит тебя, как вы повеселились. Ты скажешь, что отлично провел время. Глядя на твою физиономию, многие даже поверят. Будут шутить, подтрунивать и предлагать похмельное зелье.  
Помятый тип на кровати застыл, забыв, кажется, моргать. Интересно, когда он вспомнит про «Ревелио»?  
— Те, кого ты приглашал, будут проходить мимо и с извиняющимися улыбками кидать тебе «прости, был очень занят», «надеюсь, вам там было весело». Ты будешь улыбаться и даже скажешь: «Ага, славно погуляли». И тут же себя возненавидишь. Разумеется, через пару дней они будут знать, что неотложные дела нашлись у каждого из них. На тебя будут поглядывать с жалостью.  
Он помолчал.  
— Но тут уж нет никакой разницы, соврешь ты или нет. Все равно тебя будут жалеть. Некоторые. В основном, я думаю, всем будет плевать. А на что ты рассчитывал? Нужно быть дружелюбнее. Более открытым, — Абернети закатил глаза, — а то вдруг кто-то решит, что ты его недолюбливаешь. Слишком много о себе возомнил. Считаешь себя лучше всех!  
— Ревелио!  
— Ну наконец-то. Я думал, тебе и в голову не придет. Извини, не сработает. — Он присел на край постели.  
— Кто...  
— Ты. В смысле, я это ты. Я не крал твоих волос и не пил оборотного зелья. Ничего подобного. Но, как ты можешь заметить, кое-что изменилось.  
Про себя он отметил, что за три года контуры лица определенно стали четче и жестче, одежда — изысканнее и продуманнее, но главное — изменилось выражение глаз.  
Двадцатипятилетний он выглядел до отвращения беззащитным. Он тогда слишком многого боялся. Он еще не знал, что в этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла.  
— Так. И... сколько тебе сейчас лет? — тот, взъерошенный, сел по-турецки, сжал пальцами виски и попытался придать лицу привычное деловитое выражение.  
— Прошло три года.  
— Хм... Меня что, повысили?  
— Повысили? О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько...  
— Правда? — тот, другой слабо улыбнулся. — И где я теперь работаю?  
— Ни за что не догадаешься.  
— Неужели я работаю под началом мистера Грейвза?!  
Абернети прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Как он тогда благоговел перед Грейвзом, как пытался хоть немного походить на него! Даже волосы так же зачесывал, но они все равно падали на глаза жалкими прядями. У Грейвза было то, что называлось «шик». Если бы он прошелся по МАКУСА в пальто с прорехой где-нибудь на видном месте, все бы наверняка решили, что так и должно быть.  
У Абернети была только «патологическая» (вовсе нет!) аккуратность, но положения это не спасало. Знал бы тот, другой, как выглядел всегда подтянутый и невозмутимый мистер Грейвз, когда его... Но об этом сейчас точно не стоит, а то его, пожалуй, убьют на месте. Кстати, он не уточнил у Геллерта, возможно ли это. Но скорее всего нет — ведь тогда бы Геллерт очень рисковал и собственным благополучием, и всем делом революции...  
— О нет, все гораздо интереснее. Но, — он напустил на себя торжественно-серьезный вид, — я не имею права рассказывать. Я могу говорить с тобой только о событиях ближайшего будущего.  
— Например, о том, что завтра я поведу себя как полный идиот и окончательно опозорюсь. Спасибо.  
— Да. Но в нынешнем состоянии ты не можешь повести себя иначе, поверь. Я знаю. Тебе будет жутко стыдно, ты будешь злиться на себя, обижаться на них всех, на кого-то даже затаишь злобу, но... Это пройдет.  
— К следующему дню рождения? — его двойник невесело усмехнулся.  
— Немного раньше. А еще через год тебе станет не до всех этих формальностей.  
— А почему? Что такое случится?  
— Многое. Ты на многое посмотришь по-другому. А еще ты обнаружишь, что у большинства окружающих тебя людей — тех, из-за чьего пренебрежения ты переживал — нет глаз. Как у тех страшных сплющенных рыб, которые плавают так глубоко на дне, что до них не доходит ни один луч света. Нечего видеть — нечем видеть. Все просто.  
— Узнаю свою любовь к сомнительным метафорам... Хочешь сказать, они слепы, и лишь я один увижу... что? Истину?  
— Реальное положение дел.  
Тот, другой, заинтересованно придвинулся поближе.  
— А ты не мог бы немного ускорить события? Что именно мне откроется? Интриги? Меня кто-то подсиживает?..  
Вот наивный дурак!  
— Да кому нужна твоя задница!  
Кажется, он обиделся.  
— Серьезно, ты не такая значительная фигура, чтобы кто-то мечтал занять твое место. Да ты и сам это знаешь.  
— Не знаю, что там со мной случилось через три года, но этот хам, которого я вижу перед собой, мне очень не нравится.  
И вздернул подбородок. Ах, как это глупо выглядело со стороны...  
— Ты мне тоже не очень нравишься. Если честно, мне за тебя даже стыдно. Ревешь тут как мальчишка из-за каких-то... О Мерлин! Да тебя ждет столько всего, что ты и не вспомнишь. Ты имена их забудешь, и как они выглядят. Точно говорю. Я вообще забыл все, что случилось в этот день.  
— Но вернулся почему-то именно в него.  
— Да. Почему-то... Очень удивился, никого не обнаружив. Ведь вечерами я всегда сидел вот в этом кресле и читал. Но ты, уходя, оставил такой бардак, что я сразу вспомнил.  
— Теперь-то ты проводишь вечера иначе?  
— В основном, да. Но не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы иногда почитать хорошую книгу. Мне многое рекомендуют.  
— Кто?  
— Один человек... Очень важный для меня человек. Благодаря ему я многому научился.  
Тот, другой задумался. Казалось, ему очень стыдно задавать этот вопрос, но он решился:  
— Важный для тебя... А ты? Ты ему важен?  
— Я не нашел себе нового мистера Грейвза, если ты об этом. Да. Да, думаю, что важен. Может быть, не так, как это привычно для других, но... Он очень своеобразный. И главное — он дал мне почувствовать, что я важен самому себе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Это нельзя объяснить. Ты почувствуешь, когда изменишься. Это... удивительное чувство.  
— Хотелось бы мне тебе верить.  
— А кому же еще верить, как ни самому себе? — Абернети дурашливо приподнял брови.  
— Именно мы сами чаще всего себя и обманываем. Осознанно или нет. Не согласен?  
Оба улыбнулись — одновременно.  
— Как к тебе обращаться?  
Абернети-аколит недоуменно уставился на Абернети-клерка.  
— Ну... Я должен называть тебя по имени? По фамилии?  
— Прежде всего, ты мне ничего не должен... И никому не должен.  
— Да, да. Это мы уже обсудили. А все-таки? Может быть, ты сменил имя заодно? Кажется, это тебе никогда особенно не нравилось.  
— Нет. Не сменил. — Абернети-аколит усмехнулся и даже горделиво вздернул подбородок. — Меня это больше не волнует.  
— Ладно. Но... Все же мне-то оно пока не нравится. Ты знаешь, почему. Слушай, не знаю как тебе, а мне надо выпить.  
— Валяй. Хуже уже не будет.  
Абернети-клерк призвал ополовиненную бутылку огневиски.  
— О... У меня же только один стакан. Сейчас...  
— Не надо. Или ты брезгуешь пить из одного стакана даже с самим собой?  
Тот, другой рассмеялся.  
— Нет! Правда, это как-то странно, — он пригубил виски. — А впрочем, я хотя бы не один. Хотя это почти так же, как пить с зеркалом. Только это зеркало еще тебя и поучает.  
— Точно. Но оно знает больше тебя, не забывай.  
Абернети-аколит принял стакан.  
— Я не хотел быть таким...  
— Занудным? Высокомерным?  
— Ну... в общем, да. — Абернети-аколит сделал глоток. Да, ни в какое сравнение ни идет с тем виски, что он пьет теперь. Но об этом он промолчит. Зачем расстраивать человека?  
— Послушай, а что насчет Эдит?  
Опустил глаза, покраснел, само собой. Но спросил с этакой деланной небрежностью.  
Кого ты обманываешь, Абернети?  
— К сожалению, ничем не могу тебя утешить.  
— Ясно...  
Эдит! Милая сероглазая шатенка. Где ты теперь и с кем? А не все ли равно?  
— Но послушай, — он выдержал торжественную паузу. — Ты встретишь кое-кого получше.  
А вот это была откровенная ложь. Потому что он до сих пор никого не встретил. Даже Куини сошлась вовсе не с ним. Ах да, тому, другому еще предстоит пройти испытание чарами Куини... И много, много раз почувствовать себя в дураках.  
Но ведь и он сам, он сегодняшний не знает, что ждет его в будущем? Вдруг встреча, которая положит конец его одиночеству, случится вскоре после того, как он вернется в Австрию из этого короткого путешествия в Америку? Ему хотелось верить. Так же, как и тому — другому.  
Он увидел, как загорелись глаза у Абернети-клерка.  
Пусть надеется. Какая разница, если завтра он ничего не вспомнит. Возможно, останется какое-то смутное ощущение: что все не так плохо, как могло быть с учетом обстоятельств. А потом снова потянутся одинаковые, безликие, скучные дни, наполненные писчей бумагой, перьями, чернилами, заседаниями, совещаниями и попытками неумелого флирта в коридорах. И прекрасными книгами, конечно.  
Он посмотрел на часы. Через 15 минут ему пора возвращаться. Он поднял стакан.  
— С Днем рождения.  
Сделал глоток.  
— И... И тебя?  
— Нет. У нас там сейчас начало августа. Пей.  
Он поднес стакан к губам того, другого. К своим губам. Зубы неловко стукнулись о стеклянный ободок. Тот, другой прикрыл глаза и сделал глоток.  
Абернети придвинулся к нему вплотную и отстраненно рассматривал свое лицо — более молодое, свежее, несмотря на алкоголь и припухшие от слез глаза, более мягкое и неопределенное. Он больше не испытывал презрения к нему — к себе. Да и жалости, пожалуй, тоже. Все случается вовремя. Именно тогда, когда ты готов.  
— А теперь... теперь-то тебе есть, с кем выпить в этот день? Ну, там? Ты как-то празднуешь?  
— Да. Теперь все иначе.  
Еще одна ложь. Но слишком долго объяснять, что это просто стало неважно. Что ко всему можно привыкнуть. Он спросит: а что же тогда настолько важно теперь, что все остальное не имеет значения?..  
Тот, другой сказал:  
— Я рад. А то мне показалось, что ты теперь какой-то... совсем бесчувственный, что ли. Тебе ничего не нужно. Только какие-то вещи, о которых я не имею права знать, а ты — говорить.  
Абернети залпом допил виски. Как-то он горчил. Вот что надо было ему подарить — бутылку хорошего алкоголя, а не книгу. Книг у него целый шкаф.  
— Мне пора. Дольше оставаться нельзя.  
— То есть, это все? Праздник закончен? Подожди, дай мне посмотреть.  
— На что?  
— На себя!  
Теперь уже его изучали. Ну, пусть. Изучали жадно, бесцеремонно.  
— Я попробую так же укладывать волосы. Мне так больше идет.  
— Попробуй. Хотя ты забудешь.  
— Да, а почему это? Я запомню. А еще я хотел спросить...  
Достаточно.  
Абернети наклонился.  
Позже он так и не поймет, зачем это сделал. Зачем-то ему было нужно.  
Он быстро поцеловал того, другого в губы.  
Возможно, тот весь день мечтал о совсем другом поцелуе. Но что поделать: не все загаданные на день рождения желания исполняются.  
Тот, другой застыл. Абернети затруднялся перечислить все чувства, которые одновременно отражались на его лице, но отвращения он не заметил.  
Он снова поцеловал его — себя — на этот раз медленнее, растягивая момент.  
И после того, как тот, другой успел ответить на поцелуй, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Абернети осторожно отстранился.  
— С днем рождения. Обливиэйт!  
Уходя, он успел мимоходом сунуть в карман плаща старую колдографию. Окончание Ильверморни. Весна. Он улыбается, и более того - он даже в центре кадра. Кто-то обнимает его за плечи. По ту сторону на него смотрят родители, он помнит. Хорошая колдография. Пусть будет.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Геллерт был само участие.  
— Спасибо, все прошло хорошо. Даже лучше, чем я ожидал… - Абернети полулежал в кресле с чашкой крепкого черного чая в руке, ощущая себя в каком-то странном мутном полусне - как после аппарации, только раз в десять хуже. За какие-то мгновения он преодолел не только колоссальное расстояние, но и три года с небольшим. На губах все еще был привкус дешевого виски и чужих (чужих ли?) горячих сухих губ. Кажется, клетки тела полностью обновляются раз в несколько лет. Поэтому, строго говоря, он действительно целовал незнакомца. Незнакомого мужчину на три года моложе.

— Не жалеете о том, что встретились с самим собой? Увиденное вас не разочаровало?  
Ничуть. Я рад, что выбрал именно этот день. Он просто... особенный для меня.  
— Вот как. — Геллерт улыбнулся. — Я запомню. Только не увлекайтесь такими визитами. Будущее намного интереснее. И вы — в нем — тоже.


End file.
